Green
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Johnlock] "Voici mon cœur qui ne bat que pour vous..."


**« Green »**

 **Salut !**

 **Deuxième OS anniversaire, première fois que j'écris sur un couple que j'adore pourtant BEAUCOUP.**

 **Toujours sur le thème de la "fanfiction". J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Beta : Cathouchka31 et Marianclea, merci à elles !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

OooOooOooO

« WATSON ! »

Le pauvre médecin pensionné porta sa main libre tout contre son cœur et poussa un soupir agacé. Il referma d'un coup sec le livre dont il se délectait quelques secondes plus tôt, attendant avec une certaine appréhension l'arrivée fracassante de la tornade Holmes.

La porte du salon ne tarda guère à s'ouvrir. Les murs tremblèrent lorsqu'elle claqua derrière Holmes et on entendit au loin s'énerver Mrs Hudson.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Holmes ! Si vous ne détruisez pas cette maison, c'est mon cœur qui finira par lâcher ! »

« Votre cœur, _justement_! » S'exclama le détective, le doigt levé. Il s'élança à travers la pièce, tira un fauteuil près de la cheminée, s'y assit bien en face de son ami qu'il examina de son regard scrutateur. « Vous lisiez ? »

John leva les yeux au plafond.

« Eh bien, je- »

« Mary Shelley ? Allons, mon vieux ! Il n'y a rien de plus grotesque que l'histoire de ce savant qui ramène à la vie des morceaux de cadavres. »

Watson haussa un sourcil condescendant.

« Dois-je en conclure que vous l'avez lu ? »

Holmes plissa les yeux. Il se racla la gorge et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en velours. Le docteur secoua la tête et replongea dans sa lecture, se forçant à garder son sérieux.

« Je n'étais pas venu pour discuter littérature », annonça soudain Holmes.

« Hmm… Je n'aurais pas deviné. »

« Taisez-vous et écoutez plutôt ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

« Je suis suspendu à vos lèvres », répondit John en tournant une page de son roman avec lenteur et application. Il savait à quel point cela irritait Holmes lorsqu'il le négligeait ainsi.

« Voyez-vous, mon cher Watson », reprit le détective qui tentait de garder son calme face au peu de réaction de son ami, « cela fait bientôt dix ans que nous cohabitons. »

« Vous ne m'apprenez rien, Holmes. »

« Laissez-moi finir !... Je réfléchissais à cette situation, la nuit dernière, lorsque j'en vins à penser qu'après tout, il serait plus aisé si nous faisions évoluer cette cohabitation. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

John fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers le détective, dubitatif.

« Si vous faites référence à Mrs Hudson, elle n'est peut-être plus dans la fleur de l'âge, mais elle tient cette maison mieux que personne. Je préférerais que nous n'engagions pas d'inconnues. Dieu sait sur qui nous pourrions tomber. »

« Il n'est pas question d'engager qui que ce soit », s'offusqua Holmes. « Au contraire. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel les deux hommes s'observèrent, l'un essayant de déchiffrer les pensées de l'autre.

« Ne me dites pas que… »

Le visage de John s'illumina.

« Holmes ! »

« À voir votre visage soudain si positivement expressif, je doute que ce à quoi vous pensiez reflète la réalité. Mais allez-y, faites-moi part de votre réflexion. »

« Vous ne voulez plus que nous soyons colocataires car vous souhaitez vous marier, n'est-ce pas ? Seigneur, j'ai cru que cela n'arriverait jamais ! »

Sherlock amorça l'esquisse d'un sourire mais se ravisa bien vite et il fit bien.

« Comment se nomme-t-elle ? » Enchaîna Watson.

« Est-ce le retour d'âge qui vous rend si lent à la détente ? » Ronchonna le détective. « Une femme ! Quelle idée saugrenue ! »

« Oh ! Alors, s'il n'est pas question d'une future madame Holmes, que dois-je conclure de votre introspection de la nuit dernière ? »

Holmes se sentait plutôt embarrassé. Watson l'avait habitué à de meilleures performances déductives.

« S'il n'est pas question de femme, il est, en quelque sorte, bien question d'union. De plus, cela éviterait bien des complications futures. Sans compter le côté agréable de la chose qui pourrait en résulter… », récita Holmes avec le sérieux d'un professeur.

À l'autre bout de la maison, Mrs Hudson frottait avec énergie les casseroles en cuivre en fredonnant un air ancien.

« HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Son chiffon lui échappa et la pile de casseroles se fracassa sur le plancher dans un bruit de fanfare. Une minute plus tard, le docteur Watson faisait irruption dans la cuisine, son pire cauchemar sur ses talons.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Mrs. Hudson ? »

« Je ne survivrai pas une année de plus avec vous ! » S'exclama-telle, hagarde. « Quel était donc ce cri à réveiller les morts ? »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça », somma le détective. « Je n'ai rien fait ! »

John lui lança un regard exaspéré et s'agenouilla pour ramasser la vaisselle éparpillée.

« Vous devriez reconsidérer ma proposition, Watson. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fini de vous énoncer les bienfaits de cette nouvelle forme de… colocation. »

« Et je ne souhaite pas en entendre davantage. Retournez donc à vos enquêtes, Holmes, et cessez de faire l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanteries, nous pourrions être envoyés en prison pour ça. »

« Quel casuiste ! Ne soyez donc pas si mélodramatique. »

Mrs. Hudson écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille distraite. Elle avait l'habitude de les voir se chamailler et ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce que Sherlock Holmes avait encore fait. Le docteur Watson semblait juste plus las qu'à l'accoutumée.

OooOooOooO

Après la courte discussion houleuse qui avait succédé au ramassage des casseroles fugueuses, le détective demeura aux abonnés absents pendant trois jours. Tenter en vain de convaincre Watson de l'écouter vanter les mérites du partage, non plus seulement de la maison, mais aussi de son lit l'avait visiblement agacé.

John ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait l'habitude de supporter les sautes d'humeur du logicien, tant que la demeure n'était pas en feu, et il supposait qu'Holmes cherchait une nouvelle enquête à se mettre sous la dent.

« Docteur Watson ? »

« Voyons, Mrs. Hudson, appelez-moi John », sourit ce dernier en reposant la tasse de thé fumante qu'il dégustait.

John était de bonne humeur. La maison, plongée dans un calme presque irréel, avait des allures de petit coin de paradis. La logeuse du 221B entra dans la bibliothèque et le salua.

« John », reprit-elle. « Mon garçon. Une lettre pour vous. »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe scellée. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture à la fois fluide et nerveuse de son ami. Que préparait-il encore ?

« Avez-vous vu Holmes ? » S'enquit le médecin.

« Non. À vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Est-ce lui qui vous écrit ? Quelle manière singulière de communiquer alors que vous vivez sous le même toit. »

Peut-être était-il temps de commencer à s'inquiéter. Si même Mrs. Hudson n'avait pas vu Sherlock depuis l'incident de la cuisine, alors il n'était plus à Baker Street. John s'empressa donc d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de déplier la lettre.

« _Voici mon cœur, qui ne bat que pour vous_ », lut le médecin, avant d'échanger un regard avec Mrs. Hudson. « _Cela n'est pas de moi. Cependant, je pensais que c'était une belle façon d'entamer notre relation épistolaire…_ »

« Bien. Je vais refaire du thé », annonça subitement la vieille dame. « Je vous laisse à vos lectures. »

Elle quitta la bibliothèque sans se retourner et John réajusta sa position sur son fauteuil. Il poursuivit sa lecture, à la fois intrigué et anxieux par ce qu'il allait découvrir entre ces lignes.

« _Vous l'avez sans aucun doute remarqué, mais j'ai quitté notre maison. Rien de définitif, rassurez-vous. Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas vous passer de moi bien longtemps._ »

John leva les yeux en soupirant.

« _Après mûre réflexion, j'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de temps afin de prendre la bonne décision quant à notre avenir commun. N'ayant pas eu la possibilité de vous exposer cette fameuse liste regroupant les bienfaits d'une union de nature plus intime, je me contenterai de le faire par écrit. Attendez-vous à recevoir, chaque jour jusqu'à mon retour, une lettre de ma part. Et puisque vous sembliez inquiet quant à d'éventuelles représailles judiciaires, sachez que j'ai trouvé un moyen de ne pas faire passer ces lettres par le service postal. Personne, à part vous, ne les lira._

 _PS : la peine de mort pour toute relation intime entre hommes a été abolie en 1861 partout en Grande-Bretagne. Et nous n'irons pas en prison, soyez sans crainte._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _S.H »_

L'ancien médecin se passa une main sur le visage, les joues rouges d'embarras et d'irritation. Ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Évidemment, Holmes ne lâcherait pas l'affaire !

OooOooOooO

La relation épistolaire promise par le détective débuta le lendemain même, au grand désespoir de John, une nouvelle fois victime des idées farfelues de son ami.

Il s'était levé tôt afin de profiter de son absence pour avancer dans ses divers travaux. Avec une certaine motivation, il descendit dans les cuisines et se prépara un petit-déjeuner rapide. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un des placards renfermant les boîtes à thé, il y découvrit une première petite enveloppe.

Après avoir levé les yeux et poussé un soupir las, il consentit à la récupérer, mais ne la lut qu'une fois son thé servi (il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander de bon matin).

« Alors, Holmes, quels arguments ineptes allez-vous m'exposer aujourd'hui ? » Railla tout haut le médecin en dépliant le papier d'une main et en remuant son thé de l'autre d'une façon très suffisante.

« _Très cher Watson,_

 _En guise de préambule, il y a quelques points que nous devons éclaircir ensemble. Vous vous doutez que je ne suis pas de ces personnes avides d'une vie bien rangée et d'un confort illusoire de petits bourgeois tendant vers la réussite familiale et professionnelle. Je ne vous offrirai jamais quelque chose d'aussi abrutissant qu'une vie de famille à la routine fastidieuse._

 _Ne voyez donc pas dans les mots qui suivent une envie de banalité en votre compagnie. Ce ne sont que quelques exemples des bénéfices procurés par l'évolution de notre colocation. Et nous aurons, si vous l'acceptez -et je suis persuadé que ce sera le cas, tout le temps de mettre en pratique ces petites choses qui rendront votre quotidien meilleur. Voyez plutôt :_

 _« Chapitre Premier : Doux réveil_

 _Vous vous êtes levé bien tôt, ce matin. Bien que je dorme encore profondément après une nuit agitée (laissons votre imagination tirer les bonnes conclusions de cette énonciation), vous décidez d'aller prendre votre thé et de vous mettre au travail sans perdre de temps. Mais quelle n'est pas votre surprise lorsque vous pénétrez dans les cuisines pour y trouver un plateau garni de ces petits-déjeuners français dont vous raffolez tant. Le sourire aux lèvres, vous êtes reconnaissant envers ma personne pour cette petite attention..._ »

John hésitait entre éclater de rire ou pleurer de désespoir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Holmes _narre_ les soi-disant bienfaits d'une relation plus poussée. D'aucuns auraient immédiatement pensé à une blague de mauvais goût, mais Watson connaissait assez bien le logicien pour savoir que ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux à travers cette démarche saugrenue.

Il parcourut les paragraphes suivants qui expliquaient à quel point Sherlock pouvait être attentionné, mais qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas que John en prenne l'habitude. Toutes ces belles paroles étant, bien sûr, ponctuées d'exemples explicites.

« '… _Bien à vous, SH.'…_

« Holmes… Si je vous trouve... » menaça-t-il. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se mettre en colère.

OooOooOooO

John était persuadé que Holmes l'épiait quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre. Il ne pouvait en être autrement puisque toutes les lettres qu'il trouvait dans la maison se synchronisaient parfaitement à son emploi du temps quotidien. Soit il était beaucoup trop prévisible, soit Sherlock n'avait jamais quitté les lieux, ce dont il était presque certain.

Une semaine passa, durant laquelle Watson eut tout le loisir de lire les aventures invraisemblables d'un couple fictif. Plus les jours défilaient, plus les lettres s'allongeaient. John se demanda même si Holmes n'avait pas entrepris d'écrire une romance tant il s'appliquait à la tâche.

Et bien qu'il rechignât à l'admettre, le médecin avait pris l'habitude de dénicher dans des endroits incongrus les lettres de son ami. Une pointe de déception l'accablait toujours lorsqu'il n'en trouvait pas.

Au soir du septième jour, John s'était assis au coin du feu dans son fauteuil préféré. Aucune lettre n'était apparue ce jour-là. Watson s'était pourtant appliqué à ranger soigneusement ses lieux de passage quotidiens, se refusant toutefois à accepter que cette absence de lettre le perturbait un tantinet. Agacé, il se pencha pour s'emparer de la petite boîte en bois de santal dans laquelle il entreposait les lettres de Holmes et relut celle de la veille. Peut-être le détective y avait-il laissé quelque indice sur le contenu et l'endroit de la prochaine missive.

Mais il n'y trouva rien de plus suspect que d'habitude.

Elle s'intitulait « _Un week-end au bord de l'eau »,_ où le clapotis de l'eau et le maniement des avirons avaient leur part. Romantique était un bien grand mot pour Holmes. Mais on sentait qu'il avait fait un effort manifeste pour s'en approcher. Cela faisait toujours sourire John, car il le connaissait bien et savait que Sherlock était loin du gentleman qu'il décrivait. Seule son arrogance innée transparaissait à travers les lignes et permettait à John de se dire que oui, Holmes parlait bien d'eux.

Il se retint de rire en repensant au chapitre « _Justicier au grand cœur_ », dans lequel Holmes le sauvait, lui, le damoiseau en détresse, d'une violente altercation avec des bandits. De manière générale, c'était plutôt Watson qui se chargeait de tirer d'affaire son acolyte.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au salon plongé dans l'obscurité du soir, puis décida de rejoindre sa chambre. Après tout, Holmes s'était peut-être lassé de lui écrire plusieurs fois par jour.

« Mrs. Hudson ? »

La vieille dame en pleine séance de tricotage releva la tête vers son locataire.

« Auriez-vous vu Holmes, aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas depuis une semaine, j'en ai peur. »

Le docteur Watson parut embêté, mais la logeuse ne dit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un discret sourire espiègle que John ne remarqua pas.

« Bien. Bonne nuit, Mrs. Hudson. »

« Bonne nuit, mon garçon. »

Watson mit un temps infiniment long à se préparer pour la nuit. Le silence du détective l'intriguait… non, le perturbait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était resté longtemps planté comme un idiot devant sa commode, il maudit _ce fichu Holmes qui n'a aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres_.

Le cœur de John rata un battement. _Sentiments_?

Holmes n'avait jamais rien évoqué de tel. Faisait-il tout cela parce qu'il avait des _sentiments_ pour le docteur, ou bien ne s'agissait-il que d'une de ses nombreuses lubies ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait si Holmes éprouvait bien plus qu'une affection mal placée envers lui ? Et qu'est-ce que John éprouvait vraiment ?

Ce dernier se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux et poussa un râle exaspéré. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua.

Une petite enveloppe à moitié dissimulée entre les oreillers. John retint son souffle et balaya la chambre du regard, prêt à tomber sur celui, badin, de son ami.

Pourtant, il était seul.

Il se précipita alors vers le lit et s'y assit en récupérant la lettre à la volée.

« _« Derniers instants. »_

'' _Voici mon cœur qui ne bat que pour vous... Ne le déchirez pas avec vos deux mains blanches, et qu'à vos yeux si beaux, l'humble présent soit doux.''_

 _Il est tard, très cher ami. Votre journée fut éprouvante, n'est-ce pas ? Las, vous vous plongez avec délectation entre les draps frais et puisez, dans ce confort fugace, un peu de réconfort..._ »

Sans lâcher le papier des yeux, Watson se glissa entre les draps, faisant écho aux paroles écrites de son correspondant. S'il se concentrait assez, il parvenait même à entendre le son de sa voix, basse et profonde, l'inviter à se détendre.

« _La porte soudain s'entrouvre, et me voilà dans votre chambre. Vous n'êtes pas surpris, car vous m'attendiez. Je lis dans vos yeux ce que vous n'osez murmurer à voix haute. Vous connaissez pourtant la raison de ma présence ici. Me trompé-je, John ?_ »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, n'accordant aucune importance à son cœur battant deux fois trop vite. Était-il prêt à lire cette lettre ? Était-il prêt à franchir une nouvelle étape ? Sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa raison et il poursuivit sa lecture malgré tout.

« … _Je me glisse à vos côtés et vous apporte le reste de ce réconfort dont vous avez cruellement besoin. Nos lèvres se rencontrent avec une passion non feinte et nos mains ne tardent pas à découvrir le corps de l'autre, comme pour en imprimer chaque courbe et ne jamais les oublier. Les muscles se tendent alors que nous nous étreignons, oublieux du monde qui nous entoure._ »

John déglutit, la respiration saccadée. Que va-t-il arriver, au juste, après cette étreinte passionnée ? Pourquoi Sherlock semble-t-il aussi mélancolique ?

« _Nos corps impudiques se pressent l'un contre l'autre avec l'ardeur du désespoir. Nos lèvres ne se séparent que pour mieux se retrouver. Ma main s'active à vous plonger dans les méandres d'un plaisir inédit. Oh ! John, vos suppliques sont la plus douce des mélodies. Vous haletez mon nom comme une prière et murmurez vos attentes licencieuses au creux de mon oreille..._ »

John sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, honteux, tandis qu'il serrait les cuisses et se rendait compte de son état physique. Il refusa cependant de céder à la tentation de soulager la pression et continua sa troublante lecture. Jamais Holmes n'était allé aussi loin dans la description de ce qu'il se plaisait à nommer « _les bénéfices affectifs_ » de leur relation « _idéale_ ».

« _Je m'applique à accéder à la moindre de vos requêtes et me délecte de vos gémissements comblés qui nous emportent, trop vite, au bord du gouffre dans lequel nous plongeons ensemble._

 _Notre faim de l'autre une fois assouvie, enlacés, nous nous remémorons cette douceur de vivre partagée ces dernières années. Ces petites attentions qui ont rendu meilleur notre quotidien. Ces aventures périlleuses que peu de gens expérimentent en une vie. Entre vous et moi, rien n'a changé en dix ans, au contraire. Tout s'est amélioré. Ne pouvons-nous désormais céder à la plus primaire des pulsions, celle de l'amour physique ?_

 _Non, vous ne rêvez pas : Sherlock Holmes vous parle d'amour. Pas d'amour naïf, mais de quelque chose de bien plus complexe._

 _L'amour est la solution à notre équation, et il ne peut en être autrement, car notre alchimie relève d'une science bien plus exacte que de simples suppositions ou d'envies passagères._

 _Je vous fais part de cette réflexion profonde et d'un geste tendre, vous cueillez un dernier baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Nous savons que rien n'est immuable, aussi forte soit notre attraction. Sachez pourtant que je n'ai aucun regret._

 _''Et sur votre jeune sein laissez rouler ma tête, toute sonore encor de vos derniers baisers laissez-la s'apaiser de la bonne tempête. Et que je dorme un peu puisque vous reposez.''_ »

La lettre se terminait ainsi, au plus grand désarroi de Watson, qui trouva bon de la retourner plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien.

Son embarras face aux propos sans équivoque du détective avait laissé place à une angoisse grandissante à la lecture des dernières lignes. Cette lettre sonnait comme des adieux et John n'aima pas cela.

Il se redressa soudain entre ses draps. Aurait-il dû répondre aux lettres de Holmes ? Ce dernier avait-il attendu quelque chose de sa part et, ne recevant aucune réponse, avait-il décidé de mettre fin à tout ceci ? Avait-il été vexé ? _Blessé_? De telles réactions ne ressemblaient pourtant pas au détective.

John ne dormit pas, cette nuit-là.

Ni le lendemain.

Il avait décidé de retourner la maison de fond en comble afin de trouver le moindre petit indice concernant le départ de Holmes. Car évidemment, ce dernier n'était pas revenu depuis sa dernière lettre et n'en avait pas fait envoyer de nouvelles. Une certaine paranoïa s'empara du médecin. Et si Sherlock avait fait une mauvaise rencontre ? Et s'il travaillait en parallèle sur une affaire qui avait mal tourné ? Il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec le détective.

 _Fichu Holmes !_

Les semaines passèrent, et Mrs. Hudson assistait, impuissante, à tout ce remue-ménage.

Un matin, elle aperçut Watson qui revenait du centre-ville, les traits tirés et ses vêtements de la veille encore sur le dos. Elle secoua la tête, chagrinée puis lui emboîta le pas.

« Docteur… Mon garçon… »

« Pas maintenant, Mrs. Hudson, je suis sur une piste. Quelqu'un l'aurait vu aux abords d'Oxford. »

La logeuse le rattrapa, alors qu'il fouillait les tiroirs de son bureau.

« Je suis sûre que Mr. Holmes va bien. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait trouvé un moyen de vous le faire savoir. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

John se figea une seconde puis se retourna.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Allons... »

« Cela fait trois semaines, Mrs. Hudson ! » S'exclama-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Vous savez comment il peut être. » *

Il reprit la fouille du bureau.

«Fort heureusement, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé dans les hôpitaux de la ville ou derrière les barreaux… Remarquez, ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

La vieille dame posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

« Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il disparaît aussi longtemps, John. Je croyais que cela vous convenait, d'ailleurs. Vous qui disiez que vous pouviez enfin travailler en toute tranquillité... »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Vraiment ? », rétorqua Mrs. Hudson. « La dernière fois que Sherlock Holmes a mis les voiles quelque temps, vous ne cessiez de répéter que vous preniez des vacances bien méritées… De vous à moi, mon garçon, et même si j'éprouve de l'affection pour Mr. Holmes, je suis heureuse que cette maison connaisse un peu de répit. Pas d'explosion, pas de fumée, pas de cris… Avouez que c'est plaisant. Alors, expliquez-moi en quoi cette disparition est différente des autres. »

John scruta la vieille dame et son chignon tiré à quatre épingles. Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans ses propos, juste un peu d'amusement.

« Je... J'aimerais que Holmes revienne. »

« Vous _aimeriez_? », sourit Mrs. Hudson.

« Je _veux_ qu'il revienne », capitula-t-il.

Le sourire de la logeuse s'élargit et elle poussa une exclamation ravie.

« Il était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte ! Je suppose que j'ai assez profité de ces dernières semaines au calme… Au fait, je m'en vais au théâtre pour la soirée », acheva-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce sous le regard abasourdi du médecin.

« Que… ? »

John resta planté au milieu de la pièce sans comprendre.

« Alors comme ça, vous _voulez_ me voir ? »

Watson sursauta et se retourna à la volée pour faire face à un Sherlock Holmes goguenard, à l'entrée de la petite pièce adjacente au bureau. Un Sherlock Holmes au meilleur de sa forme, en costume trois-pièces et rasé de près. Définitivement pas un Sherlock Holmes à l'agonie au fond d'une cave dans un bunker sibérien, comme John se l'était imaginé.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination.

« Vous en faites une tête, mon vieux ! Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas fermé l'œil ? »

Lorsque les connexions neuronales de John se remirent à fonctionner normalement, une colère sourde le frappa de plein fouet. Il se dirigea vers le détective, qu'il empoigna avec force et coinça contre le mur le plus proche.

« Bon Dieu Holmes comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Et vous, vous débarquez comme une fleur ! Mrs. Hudson était de mèche, n'est-ce pas ?! J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle était beaucoup trop impassible ! Comment avez-vous osé me faire croire que vous étiez parti pour de bon ?! »

Sherlock tenta de se dégager, mais John resserra sa prise avec force.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est vous qui avez sauté à de telles conclusions ! »

John le dévisagea un moment, haletant. Il finit par desserrer sa poigne et s'écarter du détective, presque honteux de s'être emporté ainsi. Mais Holmes méritait vraiment son poing dans la figure !

« Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'aviez pas prévu mes réactions, Holmes », lâcha John, amer.

« Je ne vais pas le nier. Je ne pensais juste pas que cela prendrait autant d'ampleur. Le succès de cette expérience dépasse toutes mes attentes. »

Watson eut l'impression qu'on le frappait en pleine poitrine.

« Une expérience… Une _expérience_?! » S'emporta-t-il de nouveau.

Holmes s'était rapproché du médecin, bras à demi tendus. « Pas une expérience comme vous l'entendez, Watson... »

« Cela vous amuse tant de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ?! Quel genre de plaisir malsain en tirez-vous ?! »

« Vous admettez donc qu'il est question de sentiments », répondit calmement le logicien.

« Comment voulez-vous que… attendez, _quoi_? Vous... »

« Je ne joue pas, Watson », reprit Holmes avec un sérieux déconcertant. « Enfin, je dois bien avouer que cette idée de lettres était fort plaisante, mais je vous connais, vous n'auriez jamais ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses si je n'avais pas poussé cette expérience aussi loin. »

« Bien des choses ? » Répéta John, incrédule. « Comme quoi, je vous prie ? Vous vouliez vous assurer que votre disparition ne passerait pas inaperçue ? Vous vouliez savoir si j'étais capable de vivre sans vous et vos idées farfelues ? »

« Non », le coupa l'autre. « Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, mais c'est un autre débat. Je parlais de votre attirance à mon égard. »

Sidéré, John se demanda un instant comment cet énergumène pouvait être aussi… il n'avait même pas de mot pour le qualifier. Sherlock Holmes dépassait l'entendement du genre humain.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur, Holmes », lâcha-t-il finalement. « Vous avez réussi à me retourner l'esprit ces dernières semaines, mais vous n'arriverez pas à me persuader que j'éprouve une quelconque attirance pour vous ! »

« Bien sûr, puisque c'est déjà le cas. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Oh, par pitié, mon vieux ! » S'agaça Holmes. « Je vous ai vu chercher les lettres, je vous ai vu sourire et vous émouvoir à la lecture de chacune d'elles. J'ai vu... »

« Vous m'espionniez ? », le coupa le médecin qui songeait de plus en plus sérieusement qu'un des deux ne survivrait pas à cette journée. Il avait déjà sa petite idée quant à l'issue de cette discussion. Il allait _tuer_ Holmes.

« Je n'allais pas rater cela ! »

« Vous vous amusiez de mes réactions, en cachette ?! Je vais vous apprendre une chose, Holmes : je ne suis pas une midinette en quête de romance à l'eau de rose ! Toutes ces balivernes sur vos _attentions affectives_ ne- »

« Je vous l'ai dit : je ne joue pas. Je consens à dire que certains passages étaient quelque peu exagérés, mais je pensais chaque mot que j'ai écrit. »

Holmes avait enfin réussi à faire taire son ami. John le regardait, interdit. Le détective se massa les tempes, soudain las. Il n'avait pas songé une seconde que cette histoire prendrait de telles proportions. Il aurait peut-être dû faire ouvrir les yeux au médecin de façon plus directe, et moins holmésienne. _Définitivement moins holmésienne._

Mais après tout, Sherlock n'était pas adepte des solutions de facilité. Le fait que John réagisse si violemment était, en vérité, une excellente chose. Cela le confortait dans l'idée que ses sentiments s'avéraient plus forts que prévu.

En temps normal, le détective n'aurait pas accordé autant d'importance à tout cela, mais il s'agissait de John, et tout était différent avec lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était imaginé vivre aux côtés de cet homme et partager avec lui un quotidien plus intime. Il en était même venu à la conclusion qu'il avait _besoin_ de ça. Besoin d'aimer, et d'être aimé, même s'il ne le formulerait jamais de cette façon.

Voyant que John ne réagissait toujours pas, Holmes poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Je n'aime pas les épanchements mièvres, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Watson. Alors, une bonne fois pour toutes je vais vous dire les choses clairement de façon à ce que votre cerveau, si lent soit-il, emmagasine l'information le plus rapidement possible : je vous aime et je veux finir ma vie à vos côtés. Et je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez une chance de, disons, faire mes preuves en tant qu'amant, car je _sais_ – et par pitié cessez de nier, cela nous ferait gagner un temps précieux – que ce n'est pas juste de l'amitié que vous éprouvez à mon encontre. »

John le dévisageait et, derrière la surprise d'une déclaration aussi directe, Holmes était persuadé que le médecin tentait de déchiffrer un message caché entre ses mots afin de défaire ses arguments. Holmes fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

« Cessez de réfléchir ainsi, cela vous donne l'air idiot », railla-t-il tandis qu'il réduisait l'espace entre eux et s'emparait de sa bouche avant que John ne bronche.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut étonné et agrippa Holmes par les bras comme pour le repousser. Mais déjà, le détective forçait la barrière de ses lèvres et glissait sa langue contre la sienne, lui arrachant un soupir. Finalement, il se laissa faire.

Les lettres de Holmes lui revinrent en mémoire, et ce fut comme s'il les avait toutes vécues. Il se sentit soudain apaisé. Les baisers de son ami semblaient lui avoir manqué. La sensation était étrange. Il remonta les mains jusqu'à son visage qu'il prit en coupe et approfondit ces « retrouvailles », sentant Holmes sourire contre lui. Ils prenaient leur temps, ce qui rendait le baiser terriblement langoureux et sensuel, comme une étreinte partagée par deux amants qui s'étaient toujours connus et prenaient le temps de savourer leur passion.

Enhardi par la docilité du médecin, Holmes le rapprocha un peu plus de lui et passa les mains sur ses hanches puis les fit glisser avec lenteur vers ses fesses, qu'il empoigna sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'aurait su dire de qui émana le grognement appréciateur, mais une chose était sûre, cela avait réveillé Watson, et pas de la façon dont Holmes l'aurait souhaité.

L'ancien médecin militaire rompit le baiser, sourcils froncés.

« Holmes. Vos mains. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Enlevez vos mains de là, ou mon genou risque d'opérer une émasculation inopinée d'une seconde à l'autre. »

« Mais… très bien, très bien... », capitula Sherlock. Il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser John, mais ce dernier lui fila littéralement entre les doigts et fit volteface dans l'intention de quitter la pièce. « Attendez une minute ! Je croyais que vous vouliez juste ralentir ! Nous pouvons reprendre là où nous avons arrêté ! »

« N'y comptez pas. »

« Comment ? » S'exclama Holmes, ahuri. Il suivait le docteur en faisant de grands gestes, se prenant à peu près tous les meubles sur leur passage. « Vous m'avez embrassé ! Je pensais que tout était clair entre nous, à présent ! »

John ne répondit rien et poursuivit son chemin, tentant de réprimer le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Quelle cruauté ! » Se lamentait Holmes. « Alors je peux enfin vous embrasser, mais pas vous toucher ? Quel genre de relation est-ce donc ? C'est inhumain ! »

« Est-ce le retour d'âge qui vous rend si lent à la détente, _mon vieux_? » Le taquina John, reprenant les paroles que le détective avait utilisées quelques semaines plus tôt. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de faire _évoluer notre colocation_ , je vous rappelle. »

« Mais vous m'avez laissé vous embrasser ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Comment cela « _ce n'est pas pareil_ » ?! C'était plutôt explicite, comme démonstration !… Hé ! Watson !… Mon vieux, où allez-vous comme ça ?!… John ?! »

Ce dernier claqua la porte d'entrée au nez du détective.

Sherlock avait raison, leur baiser était la réponse à ses interrogations. Mais pour l'heure, le médecin avait décidé qu'il ferait un peu mariner son ami. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Et puis, il avait grand besoin de prendre l'air et de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir offrir à Holmes ce qu'il attendait. Pourtant, il se laissait en cet instant le bénéfice du doute.

Bon, et puis il ne le nierait pas, il avait aimé ce baiser.

FIN.

* * *

 **J'offre un cookie à celui ou celle qui devine quel est le poète que j'ai cité à un moment dans la fic...**

 **("Voici mon coeur..."). Et on ne triche pas.**

 **Indice pour ceux qui me connaissent : c'est mon poète préféré.**

 **Les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciées.**

 **A mercredi prochain pour l'avant-dernier OS anniversaire !**


End file.
